Gaudian Angel Cate
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony and Ziva's three yearcold trapped in his school.after a fire and an old friend helps him. NOT A DEATHFIC!


**A/N Ok I am aware most of my fanfics haven't been great either I do them on a cellphone since it't the easiest way to upload for me. I think I am getting better though. This is only my fifth one though.**

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS Jeanne would have died a slow painful death.

Three year old Anthony Jethro (A.J.) DiNozzo was happily drawing a picture of a boat just like the one in Grandpa Gibbs basement he thought. He wasn't a fan of school but knew it was the most convient place for him to be his parents could drop him off on there way to work then one of then or his Aunt Abby or Uncle Jimmy (if his parents were in the field) could pick him up on their lunch hours and drop him off at whoever did Mommy's Group that afternoon. A lot of things confussed A.J. like why his parents had to be on a field sometimes but not a football field a field with bad guys, or why everybody went to a party at Grandpa Gibbses place for Grandpa Ducky the year before then he didn't see Grandpa Ducky anymore but heard his name and Scottland every once and a while, or why Grandpa Gibbs got so upset when him, Catie P (8) and Timmy (5) McGee, and Jeffy Palmer (7) went in the locked room in his house that looked like a little girls room and they asked where his little girl was or why Uncle Timmy looked so upset\angry when his Daddy had said he'd rather do the tip line than take him and the ten other kids in his play group to the Museam one Saturday. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud buzz noise and smoke filled the room. Class walk out single file, quickly and quietly please. Mrs. R said in a worried tone. They walked out but the fire spread quickly a lound pop noise then suddenly A.J. was trapped. Help! A.J. cried. No! Mrs. R yelled.

_NCIS about a half an hour later_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen (he was late cause he had a doctors apointment that morning just a routine psyhical) too see his Senior Field Agents desk empty (Ziva was five months pregnant with a daughter and had been forced to be a secretary at Quintaco) Dammit DiNozzo! He thought. That's when he looked at the T.V. between Tony and McGee's desks turned to a local station and McGee starring at the T.V. he looked up and his coffee fell from his hands. It was A.J.'s school and it was on fire he heard the words "_student trapped" _ and saw A.J.'s picture on the screen. Hh...he g...got the ca...call ab...about t...ten m...minutes ago h...he di...didn't even ch...check o...out w...with V...Vance! Tim stammered. Gibbs! How did your physical go? What the? Why didn't you get me Tim? Abby yelled as she ran into the bullpen. Everything went fine no illness or ailment would dare cross Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs said ansewring Abby. I didn't want to upset you so I was waiting til I heard something. McGee said. Abby cried, Tim held her with fear in his eyes, and Gibbs just fell into his chair. Vance walked out out and was annoyed at first til he heard what happened. He wasn't a fan of Tony but no parent should go through this.

_A.J.'s pre-school_

A.J. was terrified he couldn't get out he heard people call him but, he couldn't see them. Suddenly a short women with brown hair wearing jeans, a N.C.I.S shirt, hat, and jacket just like the ones his mommy and daddy wore ran up to him. A.J. my name is Cate and I used to work with your daddy. She said. Mommy too? A.J. asked. No I had to go away before she joined. Cate said. To Scottland like Ducky? A.J. asked. No somewhere very far away. She said scooping A.J. in her arms and shoving out from the rubble. The next thing A.J. knew a fireman was holding him they put him in a ambulance and rushed him to the hospital.

_NCIS_

_They found him?... Seems OK just taken to Bethsada as a precaution? Probally staying overnight though? That's great! _Gibbs was on the phone with Ziva. Ok. He said hanging up. Ok they found A.J. about ten miniutes ago they brought him to Bethsada for observation he will stay over night and Dr. Pitt will look him over they think he just has severe smoke inhalation thought. Gibbs said to Tim, Abby, Palmer, and Vance all had gathered in the bullpen waiting for news.

_Bethsada._

Well he has severe smoke inhalation but, that's the worst of it we will keep him for a week then he will be fine. Well he may need an inhaler though. Dr. Pitt said to Tony and Ziva looking relieved. The two walked into A.J.'s room. Mommy Daddy. A.J. croaked. Hey buddy! Tony said running over to his son. Tony be careful. Ziva said hugging A.J. gently. Did they get her out too? A.J. asked. There was nobody else in the school. Ziva said. No Cate she handed me to the fireman but they didn't get her. Cate? Tony and Ziva asked exchanging a glance. Yea she said she worked with daddy but, left before mommy. Sweetie what did Cate look like? Tony asked. Short with brown hair and an NCIS uniform oh and a scar on her face she said a bad guy did that and that's why she had to go away. A.J. said. A.J. Cate was my partner along time ago and well your Uncle Ari well he hurt her and she had to go be with Jesus, your grandmas, and Aunt Tali. Tony explained. Oh do I know anyone else heaven? A.J. asked. Yes Jenny had the job Mr. Vance has and Grandpa Gibbses wife and little girl Shannon and Kelly. Tony said. The room we saw? A.J. asked. yea that was Kelly's room. You would forget Paula. McGee said walking in. Just a warning Abby is parking the so in about five miniutes be prepared for mass hugging. Gibbs (Gibbs told him about Mike Franks) and Jimmy walked in and about ten miniutes later Abby raced in. There were hugs, kisses, and tears of joy as Tony told them how Cate had saved A.J..

A.J. had some ansewrs but more questions. Why did his uncle kill Cate?, which was farther heaven or Scottland?, why did so many people his parents worked with die? and what would happen if something happened to them. An hour later Uncle Jimmy was reading to him. Uncle Jimmy? A.J. asked. Which is farther away heaven or Scottland. Everybody laughed.

Cated looked down at her "family" Jenny stood next to her nice to see you looking for DiNozzo's boy. She said. Also kind of selfish cause I don't want a DiNozzo in heaven for a while let it be peaceful for a few decades. Cate said.


End file.
